It All Started With A Bet
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: It all started with a bet. She didn’t know at the time what it would cost her, when she took it. She thought she’d never fall in love with him. All she had to do was make him fall in love with her. Simple, right? Wrong. Naitlyn!*COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

It all started with a bet

It all started with a bet. She didn't know at the time what it would cost her, when she took it. She thought she'd never fall in love with him. All she had to do was make _him _fall in love with _her_. Simple, right? Wrong. The 50 dollars that she got wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth all the lies she fed him. It wasn't worth him ending up in the hospital. It definitely wasn't worth losing him. Caitlyn sighed and looked down at her cheerleading uniform. It wasn't worth losing herself over a stupid bet. It had all happened so fast that she didn't even know what she had until it was gone. Until _he _was gone. It wasn't supposed to last as long as it did. It was supposed to last maybe a month then she was going to dump him. He just made it **so hard **to dump him. With his smile, his sparkling eyes, and his amazing personality. It took her many days to realize that she never really wanted to dump him in the first place. Mitchie had told her he was a jerk, but after spending time with him day after day, minute after minute, Caitlyn leaned more and more about Nate Black. He **had **to be a jerk. He never knew if someone was his friend to suck up to the star quarterback, or if they wanted to get to know him just to be his friend. Caitlyn can't stop the tears from rolling down her face. If she hadn't made that bet with Mitchie, he wouldn't have gotten mad and walked away from her. He never would have gotten into a car accident. Tears poor down her face like rain. Never stopping. Never slowing down. Her sobs come softly at first, but they speed up and she can't help it. He couldn't be here could he? Fighting for his life all because of her? All because she made that stupid bet. Her best friend came through the door at that moment.

No one saying a word. Mitchie engulfs her friend in a giant hug.

"He's going to be okay, Cait." She whispers softly.

Caitlyn's tears continue to roll down her face as she continues to blame herself.

**An: I promise the chapters are going to be longer. Review please! New story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Mitchie and the gang

Chapter 1: Meeting Mitchie…again

Chapter 2: Meeting Mitchie.. and the gang

AN: This is what happened with the bet. Hope ya'll enjoy!

_First Day of School.. about 2 months ago._

Caitlyn pov

I can't believe they made me switch schools again. But they did, and now I'm wandering through the halls of West High School in California probably looking like an idiot. My parents _always _decide to move during the summer, which is why I always have to switch schools. I try looking at the map the school office gave me yesterday and I can't make sense of it. People are running around the hallways like crazy. One girl even pushes me into the lockers. I hit them and groan.

"Ow."

_That girl was extremely muscular. She should try out for football._

I laugh to myself as I walk away from the lockers, still rubbing my right shoulder, which had hit the lockers. I attempt to look at the map again, but I realize it's gone. I start frantically looking for the map when I realize I must have dropped it when I got shoved against the lockers. I slowly walk my way back to the lockers, hoping not to get shoved into them again. Unfortunately, I get shoved into the lockers and this time I bravely glare at the person. A cute person. A cute curly haired boy. I still glare at him anyways.

"Oh, sorry. Was I walking where you were standing?" He asks smugly.

"Whatever." I say and roll my eyes, walking away. Surprisingly, he follows me.

"Stalker.." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks with a smile.

I blush, embarrassed he heard me.

"Uh- nothing."

He brushes past me and I look relieved. He laughs.

"I wasn't stalking you." He says as he turns to his locker and does the combination.

Blushing, I find my map lying at his feet. I pick it up quickly. I don't like looking like the new kid. I walk away quickly. I finally find my first period class and slip in quietly.

"Nice of you to join us." The teacher says just as the bell rings.

She begins going over her classroom rules and how everyone needs to participate. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I've heard this so many times. No gum. No talking while I'm talking. You'd think being in 10th grade would tell the teachers that we could be mature. I hear boys laughing in the back of the class. Apparently, we can't be mature. I look around and see that boy again.

_Oh, great. He's in my first period class. This'll be fun!_

I inwardly groan and roll my eyes as I turn to face the front again. I realize that the teacher has stopped talking and she now sits in her desk. I see everyone talking to each other. I ask the girl beside me what's going on. I hadn't been paying attention.

She smiles at me and replies, "We're supposedly 'learning more about each other'. Hi, I'm Mitchie."

She seems nice. Not like that girl who pushed me into the lockers…

"Hey, I'm Caitlyn. I'm new here."

I've said that so many times, I can say it in 15 different languages. Let's just say, my parents like exploring new countries.

"I thought so. Well, let me introduce you to my friends." Mitchie stands up and I follow her to the back of the room. I see a boy with black flippy hair. He seems nice.

"Guys, this is Caitlyn. She's new here." Mitchie says while pointing to each of the people then to me.

"Hey. I'm Shane. Where'd you move here from?" He asks nicely with a great smile.

I smile back and say, "London."

Shane's jaw drops, as does everyone else's in the group.

"London? As in London, England?" Shane asks still shocked.

I laugh at his facial expression and say, "Yeah. I'm not really from London though. My parents and I move a lot."

"Hey, I'm Ella. I've been to London once!" the black-haired girl with a pink sparkle-jacket says with excitement.

The other girl with long black hair, rolls her eyes.

"No, Ella. You've been to that restaurant called _London's._ The one down the street. Hi. I'm Peggy."

I smile.

"Hi."

"So, where were you originally from?" Mitchie asks while putting a hand on Shane's shoulder. He smiles up at her.

"I'm originally from New York, where I was born. My sister was too. My parents decided to move around a lot when I was about 5."

I hear someone coming up to us and I turn around. I roll my eyes. It's _him_.

"Hey guys. Sup?" He asks as he puts a arm around my shoulder.

I, not at all gently I might add, push his arm off my shoulder.

"Since when are you talking to us, little brother?" Shane asks suspiciously.

My mouth drops open. Shane is the jerk's brother? Shane is just so nice. His brother on the other hand..

"Well.. yeah. I just wanted to know something." He says while smiling at me.

I roll my eyes as he attempts a pick-up line.

"I have my library card and I'm checking you out." He says and his friends from the other side of the room bust out laughing.

Everyone on my side of the room rolls their eyes, including me.

"Oh, come on. Like I would ever date you." He says and rolls his eyes.

He walks back to his friends. I roll my eyes again.

"What was up with him?" I ask Shane, who looks like he really wants to punch someone.

"That's my brother, Nate. Ever since he tried out for football, he's forgotten me, our other brother and all his old friends."

I sigh. I hear Mitchie squeal in a high-pitch that I'm positive only dogs can hear.

"I've got an interesting bet for you, Caitlyn!" Mitchie says with a smile.

Just then, the bell rings for second period. Shane kisses Mitchie on the cheek and heads out the door, followed by the rest of the group. Mitchie looks at my schedule on my desk. Mitchie squeals.

"We have all our classes together!"

I laugh and smile. We walk together to our next class, Driver's Ed. I have yet to turn 16, sadly.

"So.. What was your idea?" I ask as we sit down next to each other in our class.

Her eyes brighten happily.

"Oh! I bet that you can't make Nate fall in love with you by the end of the month."

My mouth opens up in shock.

An: Hope it was fairly decent! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch and Rambling

"By the end of the month

Caitlyn-pov

"By the end of the month?" I ask shocked.

How was I, Caitlyn Gellar, to make this jerk fall in love with me by the end of the month?

Mitchie smiles and answers, "Yeah. I think it'll get him from being full of himself to.. not so full of himself."

I start laughing and Mitchie laughs, too.

"I don't know Mitchie… I just met him today.." I trail off thinking about this morning at the lockers.

"Oh, come on Caitlyn. I'll even throw in 50 bucks for ya. I bet you can't even do it."

I roll my eyes.

"Fine. It's a bet."

We shake hands professionally and laugh. This was going to be fun.

--

Lunch rolls around about 12:30. My stomach is growling. I hadn't ate breakfast this morning. Mitchie is walking with me and starts heading out of the school. I stop in my tracks.

"Where you going? Lunch room is this way." I say and point to the obvious cafeteria.

Mitchie laughs and says, "Only nerds eat in the lunch room. We can go eat anywhere as long as we're back by 1:45. Teachers are not so strict here at WHS."

She walks out into the parking lot and stands there. I stand by her, confused. I see Shane drive up in a mustang. I gasp. Mitchie laughs at my expression.

"That's how I was the first time I saw it last year." She says as she gets in the front seat beside Shane.

I open up the door behind Mitchie and hop in. I smile at Shane who says, "Sup?" as we pull out of the parking lot.

I see Nate sitting on the sidewalk all alone. He looks up at me and smiles. Shane keeps driving past him.

"Um.. I think I'm going to stay here for lunch. Can you let me out?" I ask quietly.

Mitchie winks at me and pushes Shane to stop. He pushes her back playfully and stops the car.

"Good luck with him." He mumbles as I get out with a laugh.

I walk away from the mustang and sit by Nate on the curb.

"Hey." He says after a few minutes.

"Hey." I say and look up at the sky.

_This is awkward.._

"Look," He says getting my attention away from the sky and into his chocolate brown eyes, "I'm sorry about this morning.. I was being a jerk. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

My eyebrows rise in surprise. Nate is saying.. sorry?

"Um.. It's cool" I say, still shocked he even knew the word.

He laughs and looks at the sky.

"Why're you still here? I thought you were leaving with Shane and Mitchie."

I shrug and say," I saw you sitting by yourself. Don't let it go to your head, quarterback."

He looks me in the eyes, surprised I knew that he is a quarterback.

"How'd you know that?"

I shrug.

"You just.. fit the type ya know? Jerk, full of himself, the list goes on and on."

Nate looks down and whispers, "Maybe I don't want to be that guy anymore."

I look at him.

"What'd you say?"

He looks up and says, "uh- I asked you.. if it hurt."

I look at him confused and say, "if what hurt?"

A cheesy grin escapes his lips as he says, "Falling from heaven, since you're an angel."

I snort and roll my eyes. Typical jock.

"That line was pathetic." I say with a laugh.

He smiles at me and I smile back, surprisingly.

"I need to ask you something." He says quietly.

I heard him though, and I smile.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" I say pretending to be clueless.

"Want to go to the movies with me tonight? Any movie. You pick. Popcorn. The whole deal, I mean if you have plans.." He rambles nervously.

I laugh. It's cute when he rambles.

"Sure."

"you don't have to cancel them for me. I can just stay at home and eat dinner and.." He continues.

I laugh again and poke him in the shoulder. He looks at me.

"I said sure, pick me up at 7 quarterback."

He smiles and laughs.

"Sorry, I ramble a little when I'm nervous."

I look at him and laugh.

"A little?"

He laughs.

"I guess.. a lot."

Meeting Nate had been.. an experience to say the least. I don't even know his last name! All I know is.. I can't wait for 7 to come around.

An: Hope it was worth reading!


	4. Chapter 4: And The Date Begins

"UGH

Caitlyn pov

"UGH!" I groan as I search through my pathetically small closet.

My little sister, when we moved into this house, had been so kind to get the room with the awesome closet. The reason I'm searching frantically through my closet is because: 1. The clock reads 6:39 2. I can't find anything cute to wear. Believe me, I have never been the type of girly-girl or anything but this one time, I'm wishing I actually was. Someone knocks on my closed bedroom door.

"Come in, if you must!" I snap angrily.

My sister comes with an amused expression on her face, trying to keep from laughing. I'm standing in the middle of my room, in my underwear and a cami. I have just gotten out of the shower. When I had gotten home from school (after receiving Nate's phone number AND last name) I was so tired I decided to take a nap. That "nap" turned into 2 hours longer than I had planned. When I woke up, I glanced at the clock and I realized it was 5:30. I hopped in the shower and took a extra-hot shower which helped me from stressing out about the date. Until now.

"What do you want?" I snap at my younger sister as I continue looking through my closet.

"I found this." Elizabeth, my sister, says and throws a mini skirt at my face.

She leaves as I put it on with a yellow top I find hanging in my closet. I smile. Mitchie had suggested a mini skirt. This is the only one I own, so I hope it looks good.

_Maybe Nate will like it.._

My thought trails off as I hear the doorbell ring. I look at the clock. 6:55. I quickly put on shoes and grab my purse. I take one last glance at my hair and make up.

"Crap! Earrings!" I say to myself as I run into my bathroom to get earrings.

"CAITLYN! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!" Elizabeth yells.

I groan and roll my eyes as I put the earrings in. I run out of my bedroom and casually walk down the stairs.

Nate pov

I laugh at the girl who yelled up to Caitlyn. I hear footsteps and look up. Caitlyn comes down the stairs.. in a mini skirt. My heart starts beating a thousand times a minute. I try to calm down as I see her stand by me. She smiles that one of a kind smile. I nervously smile back at her.

"Bye, Liz. Tell mom and dad I'll text them when we're on our way home." Caitlyn says and I open the door for her.

She rolls her eyes at me and I laugh. I can be a gentlemen.. when I feel like it. I open the car door for her and close it as she is safely inside. I get inside the car and start the engine.

"Wow. Nice car." Caitlyn says while looking at the inside of my red porche.

"Thanks. I know." I say with a smile.

She rolls her eyes again. And our date begins.

AN: Hope it was good. Reviews make my day! Oh by the way, the picture of Caitlyn for the date is on my profile!


	5. Chapter 5: My Best Friend's Girl

"I can't believe I let you choose the movie

Chapter 5: My Best Friend's Girl

"I can't believe I let you choose the movie." Nate grumbles.

Caitlyn laughs and smiles. She chose My Best Friend's Girl.

"Why? Do you not like girly movies?" She says sarcastically.

He tries to put on an angry face, but in a matter of seconds he's laughing. She starts laughing, too.

"Do you want to go get dinner after the movie?" He asks after he pays for the tickets.

"You didn't have to pay for my ticket." Caitlyn grumbles as they get in the line for popcorn, completely avoiding Nate's question.

He laughs at her and says, "Yes I did."

Caitlyn rolls her eyes as they move up in the line. Her eyes light up a few minutes later as she realizes she avoided his question.

"Oh! Yeah I would!" She says laughing.

Nate looks at her confused at first, then starts laughing.

"Wow. You are so blonde." Nate says with a roll of his eyes.

Caitlyn gasps.

"You did _so _not call me a blonde!"

"I believe I did."

Caitlyn sticks her tongue out at him. He laughs.

"You're so mature."

Caitlyn smiles and says, "I know. Ooh! I want popcorn!"

She points to the biggest popcorn bag. He laughs and tells the cashier to get 2 cokes and large popcorn with butter on it.

"I can't believe you just ordered for me. Gah." Caitlyn says pretending to be mad.

Nate's face turns apologetic.

"I-I-I'm sorry. You can get something else.." He stutters while looking down embarrassed, a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

Caitlyn stands there shocked. Had she just made him _blush_?

_I think I'm already falling for him.._ Caitlyn thinks to herself.

"Nate, I was kidding. I love coke." She says with a slight smile.

Nate looks back into her eyes. He feels the sudden feeling to kiss her, but the cashier interrupts.

"Uh- Here's your food. It'll be 6 dollars please." She says while sending Caitlyn a look. If only looks could kill…

"Oh. Thanks, see ya at school Kelly." Nate says after paying and handing Caitlyn her coke.

"It's Sarah. See you Nate!" Sarah smiles, her blonde ponytail swinging as she does.

Nate walks away with popcorn in his hands and a coke. Caitlyn follows him quickly.

"Who was that and why was she sending me the famous death glare?" Caitlyn finally asks as they sit in some theater seats.

Nate rolls his eyes at the mention of the blonde.

"Oh, she's a cheerleader. She's had the biggest crush on me forever, but I don't like her. At all."

Caitlyn laughs at the expression on his face as he says the last two words. Nate laughs and starts thinking to himself as the previews begin to play.

_I think I'm starting to fall for Caitlyn…_

Nate froze. He has never fallen for someone before. He has never been in love, much less a relationship before. He's had a few crushes here and there, but nothing compared to what he feels when Caitlyn even looks at him with her gorgeous eyes..

"Nate? You there? I asked you for some popcorn. Stop hogging!" She whispers with a smile.

His heart flutters and laughs quietly.

"Here ya go, Cait." He says and hands her the popcorn.

Caitlyn smiles at the nickname. She has always demanded people to call her Caitlyn. Never Cait. Somehow, it feels right when he says it. There's something in his voice that makes it right. Like he was meant to meet her and give her that nickname. She continues to smile to herself as she watches at the previews. A few minutes later, when the movie is starting, both of the teenagers put their hands in the bucket.. at the same time. Their hands touch for a few minutes, before they both pull back. Blushes in the dark, hoping the other isn't looking. Sneaking glances at each other when they think the other one isn't looking.

An: Review please! Don't own My Best Friend's Girl!


	6. Chapter 6: Cheerleading?

"How was it

It All Started With A Bet

Chapter 6: Cheerleading?!

Caitlyn pov

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. I never said I would sign up for this!" I exclaim unhappily at Mitchie.

Mitchie pouts and says, "You're the one who took the bet. Come on! It'll be fun. I'm trying out with you!"

I glare through the glass window at the gym full of cheerleaders. I roll my eyes and walk into the gym. Mitchie smiles happily and follows closely. It's been about a week since the first date with Nate, which had ended in a sweet kiss.. on the cheek. Sure, I was a little disappointed. That was, until he asked me out for this upcoming Friday. Football is just beginning and he wants me to see him play. Of course, I if I make the cheer squad I won't be able to watch him run around the football field looking absolutely gorgeous..

I accidentally run into someone.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I say politely.

The girl glares at me and I realize who it is. Sarah. From the movie theater. Who still looks like she wants to feed me to wild, untamed lions. She continues to glare at me and then sits down on the gym floor, stretching. I get down on the floor and start stretching, too. I've seen cheerleading movies, I know sort of what to do. Okay, that was a complete lie. I have no idea what to do. I'm like a gorilla you find on the beach. It just doesn't happen. I hear the coache's whistle blow and I see girls standing up. Mitchie and I get up and smile at each other.

"Okay, ladies. Since today is Monday, it's the first day of Cheerleading tryouts!"

Everybody claps. The coach looks like a model basically. She has long blonde hair and looks about in her twenties.

"My name is Cindy, and I will be teaching you the routine in which you will have to know for Friday, the final tryout day. Who's ready to get started?" Cindy says cheerfully.

A little too cheerful if you ask me..

"Let's start with 8 laps around the gym, then 4 walking, then meet me back here and we'll start the routine! On three.."

A few seconds later, we're all running.. including Cindy. Mitchie and I run together.

"you.. didn't … tell … me… this… involved… running.." I pant as we finish our 3rd lap.

Whoever designed this gym, definitely has it out for me.

"I didn't know.." She lies.

I look at her doubtfully.

"Okay, okay! So I did know. I've been a cheerleader for many years. I'm used to it."

I glare at her as we run. I've never really pictured her as the 'cheerleader' type.

She must have noticed me glaring, because she laughs and says, "My mom was a cheerleader, my grandmother was a cheerleader, my great-grandmother was a cheerleader.. so as you can tell.. I have to be a cheerleader. I love it though!"

I smile at her. You can really tell how much she loves it. We manage to get our laps done in less than 15 minutes. We started on the routine and I thought I was going to die.

"Am I dead yet?" I ask while closing my eyes during a water break.

Mitchie laughs and says, "No, but look who just entered the gym!"

I open my eyes for a second and smile. Nate and Shane have just walked in.

"I'll give you guys 20 minutes to let your hearts slow down, but then it's back to the routine!" Cindy says with a big smile.

I resist the urge to smack her down as Mitchie and I make our way to the guys.

AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Varsity Girlfriend

It All Started With A Bet

It All Started With A Bet

Chapter 7: Varsity Girlfriend

"I had no idea you were going to try out for cheerleader." Is the first thing that comes out of Nate's mouth as Caitlyn and Mitchie finally stop in front of the boys.

Caitlyn smiles and basically glares at Mitchie.

"Well.. I've always wanted to be a cheerleader." Caitlyn says while thinking to herself, _And the lies begin…_

Nate looks confused, but then seems to accept the answer.

"Okay. So.. you still coming to watch Nate get beat to crap on Friday?" asks Shane, after he pulls Mitchie in for a kiss.

Caitlyn laughs as Nate just glares at Shane.

"Well, if I make cheerleading then I probably won't be able to watch him." Caitlyn answers with a smile.

Mitchie smiles at her and Shane whispers something into Mitchie's ear.

"Oh, look at the time, Shane and I need to uh… go… look at that." She says and points to a nearby poster on the wall.

They walk away and Nate smiles at her. She sits down next to him.

"Caitlyn.. will you be my girlfriend?" He says it quietly, unsure almost.

Caitlyn smiles. She didn't have to lie about this.

"I would love to! Yes!" she exclaims happily.

They both hug and smile at each other. He holds her hand until it's time for her to go back.

"Ugh. Great." Caitlyn complains as she gets up off the bleachers.

Nate looks at her confused and says, "I thought you've always wanted to be a cheerleader?"

Caitlyn freezes and comes up with an excuse, "I do, but I didn't realize how much work it's taking."

Nate smiles and hugs her. She smiles and walks away back to the torture- I mean.. try-outs. Mitchie and her squeal with each other and then they turn around to see the guys just laughing. They both blush and start stretching again.

Friday: The results of the tryouts 2:30 p.m.

Caitlyn sits nervously in her seat. Finally, the bell rings and she doesn't even bother to wait for Mitchie. Mitchie catches up with her.

"Dang, Caitlyn slow down! The results aren't going anywhere!" she says with a laugh.

Caitlyn ignores her and continues walking/running to the gym, where the results are posted on the door. They had tried out during their P.E. period. Nate walks by them in the hall and tries to stop Caitlyn. It doesn't work, all she says is, "Must. Get. To. Results."

Nate and Mitchie laugh. Nate follows them as best he can. When they get to the gym, Caitlyn stops and looks down the list. She's never been this nervous before.

The list says: Varsity:

Sarah Forman.

Mitchie Torres

Rachel Gomez

Elizabeth Smith

Caitlyn Gellar

Ashley Keller

Adriana Jackson

Mitchie and Caitlyn squeal together. Nate hugs his girlfriend and also hugs Mitchie, surprising both of the girls. Nate is slowly but surely, returning back to the old Nate.

AN: Did you like? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8: Not a Chap CONTEST! LOOK!

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I know, it's not a chapter but this is a really short suggestion to anyone who may want to accept it! I would love if someone did this but, if no one wants to that's cool. No pressure :P Anywho. Here's the thing.. I would love someone to make a poster type thingy for this story. Either that, with like the title and pictures of Connect 3's Nate and Caitlyn or **a trailer** for this fic! I know both probably take up a lot of time to make and that's why I'm saying no one has to do this! I would just really love it! I will mention your name in the story, **I might even add a character with your name and personality! **Message me or Review! Which ever! Just let me know if you're interested! I'm going to say there is a due date. Which is.. **October 20****th****. You must have one completed and send it to me in an e-mail. I will announce the winner in the next chapter of the story! This is a contest and I will be separating the trailers and the poster type things ( I don't know what you call them) in different categories. So.. if you loose in one area.. you might win in the other! ****Anything's possible!**

E-mail me, Review, just let me know if you are interested.

**Deadline to let me know if you're interested (not to have the thing sent to me) Just let me know you're name and which one you will be doing or both!: October 11,2008. I know it's short notice, but just let me know if you want to do it!**

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my Camp Rock stories! _

_**Questions? Message me privately or review **_

_Troyella07 _


	9. Chapter 9: Nate Gets Hurt

"Let's go West

Chapter 9: Nate Gets Hurt

"Let's go West!" screams Caitlyn.

"Okay, guys. You can get some water." Mitchie says with a smile on her face.

Mitchie made captain.

The seven cheerleaders grab their water bottles happily. Sarah glares at Caitlyn. After taking a few sips, Caitlyn marches over to Sarah angrily.

"What the crap is your problem, Sarah?"

Sarah just rolls her eyes and says, "I just can't believe you made cheerleader. You can't even do a cartwheel."

Caitlyn puts her water down and stands back.

"Oh yeah? Watch and be amazed."

She does a cartwheel- with no hands. Sarah looks at her in shock. Caitlyn feels proud of herself as the crowd cheers for her.

"Thanks!" Caitlyn yells back.

Caitlyn picks up her water bottle and walks back over to her spot.

"Actually, Caitlyn, I do have a problem. I know how you managed to get Nate to go out with you."

Caitlyn's heart beats loudly in her chest.

"Oh, yeah? How? By actually not looking like I want to kill someone everyday?"

The cheerleaders all go 'ooh, that was a burn, Sarah.'

"Shut up!" Sarah snaps at them.

Mitchie comes in between the two girls now facing each other.

"Come on, guys. Let's not do this on our first game." Mitchie says, trying to make peace.

"Fine." They both say and turn to face the crowd.

Nate looks out at the crowd wanting to see his brother's there for support. He shakes his head sadly, knowing they aren't here. Nate hardly even recognizes himself anymore. The coach pulls him into the game and he slaps on his helmet. Nate runs out onto the field and calls the play. Someone from the other team comes directly at Nate. Nate tries to avoid hitting him, but the other guy slams him into the ground. Nate lies on the field, trying not to make a big scene. He tries to get up.

_It's the first game and I manage to get hurt. Great. _His thoughts are nothing but sarcastic as he tries to get up again, once again failing. They send out paramedics and both crowds are silent.

"Where does it hurt, son?"

Nate groans and says, "my chest and my head."

They examine him and come to a conclusion.

"We need to get you to a hospital, son."

_I'm not his son. Heck, my dad doesn't even come to these games anymore. _

"Okay." Is all Nate says as they help him up. The coach is running towards them.

"Are you okay, Nate?" he asks sincerely.

"I'll be fine, Coach."

Nate tries to look for a familiar face and sees Caitlyn in her cheerleading uniform watching his every move. His girlfriend is here, but where is his family?

_Probably sitting at home watching reruns of I Love Lucy,_ He thinks bitterly.

He sees Mitchie on the phone with somebody and they load him into the ambulance. Nate feels this overwhelming need to sleep. His eyes slowly close and blackness surrounds him.

"Shane. It's about Nate. They're taking him to the hospital."

"_Hospital? What? I didn't see that. I went to get some popcorn."_

Mitchie smiles to herself, "You're here?"

"_Um.. no. Football games are stupid. Yeah that's right lady! I said it! Excuse me.. I need to get down the stairs.."_

"So, if you're not here, then I wouldn't be able to see you coming down the stairs right now, would I?"

Mitchie watches her boyfriend freeze and smile slightly at her. He pulls some other guy along with him. He closes his phone when they get on the sidelines with the cheerleaders.

"Caitlyn, this is Jason. My other brother." Shane introduces.

Jason shakes Caitlyn's hand.

"So, she's the girl who gets Nate to stop being a jerk, huh?"

Caitlyn blushes and says quietly, "I guess so.."

Mitchie and Shane laugh.

"so.. they took him to Westbrook hospital, I think."

"Thanks, Mitch. You guys want to come?" Shane asks hopefully.

Mitchie shakes her head, but Caitlyn looks at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Caitlyn can. But I'm the captain so I have to stay for the rest of the game. I'll meet ya there."

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, and Jason all look at the scoreboard. 35-0. West winning. The clock was running out at this minute. 3… 2…. 1… The loud buzzer announces the end of the game.

"Okay. I guess I can go now." Mitchie says with a smile.

Caitlyn and Mitchie pack up their things and head towards the hospital in Shane's car. Jason drove his car to the game.

When Nate wakes up, he's out of his football uniform and lying on a hospital bed. He opens his eyes and looks around the room. His door opens and he hears footsteps. He quickly closes his eyes again. The light from the hallway brings another headache.

"The doctor said he just had a concussion and a couple of broken ribs." He hears someone whisper.

"We're going to give you guys a minute with your brother. We'll be right outside."

_Brother? Shane and Jason are here? _

Nate listens to the door open quietly again and shut just as quickly. He hears footsteps coming over to his bedside.

_After all the crap of be ignoring them, they're still here? Why? _

Nate starts breathing heavily and feels a panic attack coming on.

_If they're here, then why aren't mom and dad here? Why won't they come to see me play a football game? Why won't they come and see me in the hospital? _

Shane and Jason listen as their brother's breathing gets heavier and heavier. They both know what's coming. _A panic attack, _they both think simultaneously.

Shane sprints out of the hospital room and yells for a nurse, while Jason tries to get Nate to open his eyes and calm down.

"Nate, It's okay. Shane and I are here. You know what happens if you don't calm down. Shhh." Jason tries.

Nate opens his eyes, but still doesn't calm down.

"I… can't… breathe…." Nate says weakly.

"Hang on, little bro Shane and the nurse just came in the room."

The nurse gives Nate a shot in the arm and that seems to calm him down.

"What'd you give him?"

The nurse smiles at the two older boys and says, "It's just a relaxer. He'll fall asleep for about half an hour then he'll wake up less jittery."

"Oh, thank you." Shane says sincerely.

The nurse nods and says, "If you boys need anything just let me know. My name's Ashley, by the way."

Jason smiles at her and says, "I'm… I'm…."

Shane replies for him, "He's Jason and I'm Shane."

The young nurse smiles and says, "It's nice meeting you. I'll be checking on Nate later."

The boys wave as she walks out the door.

"Looks like someone's got a crush." Shane teases his older brother.

Surprisingly, Jason blushes and punches Shane lightly in the chest.

"Shut up. She's cute."

Shane laughs and pulls up a chair beside Nate's bed. Jason does the same as they both wait patiently for their little brother to wake up and explain what was going through his mind.

AN: I know, not a lot of Naitlyn, in fact, not really any, but I had to get some brotherly love in there. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: Too Late To Apologize

2 weeks later…

AN: Don't own mountain dew or Apologize by One Republic. Warning: may contain grammar mistakes

**Nate POV**

2 weeks after the hospital..

"Hey look, it's Nate!" someone yells.

I climb out of my car and walk around to the other side. I open the door and Caitlyn climbs out.

"Thanks, babe." She says and kisses me quickly before moving out of my way.

I close the door and walk hand-in-hand with Caitlyn towards the party. They see Shane and Mitchie talking and laughing.

"Hey guys. How are the ribs, Nate?" Mitchie says while smiling at the couple.

"They're better. Wow. How long has the party been going on?" I ask, as I look around at all the drunken teenagers.

Shane shrugs and says, "Maybe half an hour at the most. Do you even know whose house this is?"

I shrug and continue looking around the room.

He sees soda in a cooler and asks, "Anyone up for a coke or something?"

Caitlyn says, "Yeah, could you get me a Mountain Dew, please?"

I smile and nod.

Mitchie says, "I think I'll pass. I'm still not feeling too great."

Shane looks at his girlfriend worriedly.

"Do you need me to drive you home?"

Mitchie shakes her head and says, "I'll let you know, but thanks."

I look at Shane.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing. I'm good."

I nod and wink at Caitlyn before heading towards the sodas.

"Hey.. I know you. You're that football du-dude who plays that game. I'm Sarah" says a blonde haired blue eyes girl with a red cup in her hand.

I look at her and say, "Yeah, you're also drunk"

Sarah smiles drunkenly and says in a sing-song voice, "I know something you don't _knowwww_"

I roll my eyes and bend down to get Caitlyn's mountain dew. I stand back up. Sarah's right in front of me.

"Sarah, I need to.." I start to say but Sarah interrupts him.

"Mitchie bet Caitlyn that she couldn't get you to fall in love with her in a month."

Sarah whispers to him.

I roll my eyes again, "Why should I believe you?, you're _drunk_"

Sarah giggles and smiles.

"**Because. **Watch this tape."

Sarah pulls out a DVD and inserts it into the DVD player. Caitlyn and Mitchie show up on screen, as does Shane.

On the video:

"I can't believe you actually went on a date with him!" Mitchie exclaims.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes and says, "I think we should call it off."

"How did you survive his attitude? I can barely make it to school on time without wanting to punch him, and he's my brother!" Shane says with a laugh, all while ignoring her statement.

" Guys, I'm serious. I really like him and this is all going to blow up in my face."

"Did you hear something?" Shane asks with a frown and looks around the basement.

Caitlyn sadly shakes her head and says, "I'm serious! The bet's over!"

"No, you still have one more week left! Come on. He's almost himself again!" Shane begs.

"Yeah, Cait, you can't give up yet! Has he told you he loves you yet?"

Caitlyn shakes her head and says, "I've lied to him long enough guys, come on. Let's just go tell him the truth."

Shane glances at Mitchie and says, "I don't know.."

"Come on, one more week." Mitchie begs.

Caitlyn sighs and nods, "Fine. Only one more week. Then I'll tell Nate."

**End of video**

I continue staring at the television. I look away. Finally, I look at Caitlyn.

"Nate, you don't understand..", Caitlyn is the first to speak.

"I think I understand plenty, Caitlyn." I snap angrily.

I walk right up to her and say, "Do you remember that night I told you what I hated most in the world?"

Caitlyn's tears roll down her face and she says softly, "Yeah. Liars."

"Yeah. I can't believe this. My so-called-friends told me to dump you."

Caitlyn looks up at me, tears still rolling down her face.

"W-w-w-w-hen?" she stutters.

"Everyday since we've been going out. They say 'Caitlyn's just playing you, she only wants to be friends with the star quarterback'. I never believed a single word they said, because you know why?"

Caitlyn doesn't answer and I continue.

"Because I thought you loved me. For me. But I guess that's impossible when even my own _brother _lied to me. I guess I'm just impossible of being loved."

"Nate, I'm sorry! I need you!" Caitlyn says as I turn to walk away.

_**I'm holding on your rope**_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_

_**And I'm hearing what you say**_

_**But I just can't make a sound**_

_**You tell me that you need me**_

_**Then you go and cut me down**_

_**But wait...**_

_**You tell me that you're sorry**_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around and say..**_

"It's too late to apologize, Caitlyn. Way to late." I say bitterly and walk away.

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

AN: Ooh. Uh-oh. Read and review to find out!


	11. Chapter 11: Car Crash

Nate pov

Chapter 11: Car Crash

_**I'm wide awake and so alive**_

_**Ringing like a bell**_

_**Tell me this is paradise**_

_**And not some place I fell**_

_**My skin like scars**_

_**Cause I keep on falling down**_

Nate pov.

"Nate!" I hear Shane say quickly.

I turn around quietly and look at my brother.

"Nate.. We just wanted you to be back to the old Nate." Shane says while lifting his arm off of Mitchie's shoulder.

"You want to know what the _real _reason I became who I was?" I ask loudly.

Shane looks at me, unsure of what to say. I sigh and continue.

"Did you know mom and dad forgot my 10th birthday? They took you and Jason out for ice cream and left me at home. I was alone for _five _hours, Shane. I was always ignored. In fact, I'm still ignored to this day. You and Jason were and still are the favorites. " I manage to say calmly.

Shane's look of utter disbelief doesn't surprise me.

"Nate, I didn't know.." He says while shaking his head sadly.

"Yes you did! That day was the day your basketball team won the state finals! You managed to say happy birthday to me while getting in the car. Jason didn't even glance at me. Mom and Dad just waved to me. So, yeah. That's just one of _countless _examples as to why I wanted to become popular and if that involved me becoming a jerk, so what. It wasn't like mom and dad were going to notice anytime soon." I say with a bitter laugh and turn around.

I walk away quickly. I get in my car as fast as I can. I know I made a scene, but I think it was worth it. Shane, Mitchie, and Caitlyn are running after me. I start the car and turn the radio up as loud as it can go.

_**I wanna feel the car crash**_

_**I wanna feel the capsize**_

_**I wanna feel the bomb drop, the earth stop**_

_**Till I'm satisfied**_

I put the car in reverse and glace out the rearview mirror. Satisfied that I can turn around, I put it in drive and roll down a window.

"Caitlyn, do you think you can find a ride?" I ask politely.

Just because I'm angry, confused, and hurt, doesn't mean that I'm not going to be worried about Caitlyn's safety.

Caitlyn looks at me with tears in her eyes and says, "Yeah. Where are you-"

I drive off before I can hear the rest of her question. I bang the steering wheel angrily as I pull up to a red light.

_**I wanna feel the car crash**_

_**Cause I'm dying on the inside**_

_**I wanna let go and know that**_

_**I'll be all right,all right**_

I'm still stopped at the light, except it's green now. The cars honk behind me. I roll my eyes and press on the gas.

_**Push me till I have to fly**_

_**I've shed my skin, my scars**_

_**Take me deep out past the lights**_

_**Where nothing dims these stars**_

_**Nothing dims these stars**_

I look at the dark sky with the stars shining brightly. I hear a car's brake's squealing and I turn around to my left, just in time to see a huge truck coming this way. I try to move into the other lane before the impact, but it's no use. The truck hits my car and I can only feel my heartbeat in my chest.

_**I wanna feel the car crash**_

_**I wanna feel the capsize**_

_**I wanna feel the bomb drop, the earth stop**_

_**Til I'm satisfied**_

_**I wanna feel the car crash**_

_**Cause I'm dying on the inside**_

_**I wanna let go and know that**_

_**I'll be alright, alright**_

AN: Hope it was alright review! Don't own Car Crash by Matt Nathanson


	12. Chapter 12: IMPORTANT! READ!

For those who entered the contest:

For those who entered the contest:

Yesterday was the final day to turn in collages and trailers. I didn't receive any. Please e-mail me with it attached ASAP so I can let you know who the winner is in each category. I know most of you might have school, I understand. I'll make the FINAL date to be this Friday, October 24. Please have them e-mailed by then.

For those who didn't enter:

My next update (or sequel to this story) should be this weekend. I'm sorry for making you wait long, but I have school.

Thanks!

Troyella07


	13. Chapter 13: Musicals?

Chapter 12: Musicals?

AN: Please don't think I'm crazy! =] Review please!

Caitlyn POV

So, here I sit. Waiting, not all that patiently, in the so-called waiting room. I stare at the wallpaper, trying so hard to think of something else. Anything else. His voice continues to echo in my head in the same tone. The same words, over and over.

"_It's too late to apologize, Caitlyn. Way to late."_

I'm curled up in ball sitting on the ugly couch that must have been picked by a four-year-old. Mitchie is trying to soothe me with words I can't understand. There is only one voice in my head. In fact, it's been in my head since I heard the car crash down the road. Nate's. I'd give anything to hear him talk. _Anything._ I cry silently with my head down. The tears come to a sudden halt as I hear the door open. I lift my head up to see Shane walk through the empty waiting room. I feel the cheer uniform ride up a little and I wipe the tears away as I sit up straight. The party had been at eleven o'clock after the game. I look at the clock. It's been twelve hours. Twelve hours since he has kissed me. Twelve hours since he found out. Twelve hours since Nate Black crashed and was brought to the hospital immediately. Shane got a phone call from the hospital. I sigh and try to listen on the conversation.

"How is he?" Mitchie asks, standing up in front of her boyfriend.

Shane shakes his head and says, "He's awake, but.."

My heart pounds in my chest excitedly. _He's awake? _My mind goes into overdrive and I tune out for a second. I don't hear what Shane says, but then I snap back into reality.

"He can hear music and singing? In his head?" I hear Mitchie ask.

I stand up and say, "What does that mean?"

Shane sighs and explains.

"Well, the doctor said that most everything someone says or does around him turns into a musical. He said it should go away in a few days."

Mitchie and I exchange glances.

"I know, I thought it was weird until Nate said 'will you _please _explain to me why I feel like I'm in a musical? Stop dancing, Shane! You're giving me a headache.' I thought he was crazy, personally."

"When are they releasing him?" Mitchie asks.

Shane kind of glares at her and says, "I don't know Mitchie. Both of you should go home. Get some sleep."

Mitchie tries to argue, "But Shane-"

"Just go home Mitchie!" Shane snaps and walks out of the waiting room.

I watch Mitchie look down at her feet.

"Come on, Mitch. Let's go home. You can spend the night with me, if you want."

She nods and we both walk out of the waiting room with me guiding her with one hand on her back.

Nate pov

It's been 7 days since I woke up and since the musicals began. I thought I was going crazy, until he doctor said it was just a symptom and should go away in a few days. I laugh bitterly as I sit up straight in the hospital bed. There's a knock on the door and I inwardly groan. I haven't had a "musical" since the doctor last checked on me.. 15 minutes ago.

"Come in." I say, hoping this doesn't turn into a musical.

I see Mitchie and Shane come in.

"She wanted to come see you." My older brother says in a flat tone.

I notice Mitchie's appearance. Smudged make-up. Sweat pants. T-shirt. Flip-flops. One thing's missing though. Her necklace.

"Mitch, where's your necklace Shane gave you last year?" I ask while looking in her brown eyes.

"I lost it."

Lie. I've known Mitchie for years and I can tell when she's lying.

"Liar." I say with a smile.

Mitchie rolls her eyes and says, "okay fine. I didn't lose it. Shane and I broke up a couple days ago."

My eyes widen in surprise. I look farther to my right and see that my brother has taken the only chair next to my bed. He pretends to read a magazine.

"What? You've been together forever. Why?"

"I was the one who came up with the bet. First to Caitlyn, then to Shane after Caitlyn and I made the bet a couple weeks later. He said it's my fault you ended up in the hospital. I didn't argue with him. I'm so sorry Nate!"

"It's not your fault, Mitch."

After I give her a quick hug, I look down at the sheets. I really wasn't expecting Caitlyn's name to come about Caitlyn hurts too much and I've been trying to avoid it the past few days with little success. My heart aches with pain. I look at the window and see rain falling down. Suddenly music fills the room and I snap my head back around to see Mitchie looking at Shane. Oh no.

"Mitchie, don't you-" I try to stop her but it's too late.

She slams her purse on the floor and starts dancing. Shane gets up and starts to walk away, but then Mitchie starts singing.

**Don't walk away like you always do**

**This time **

**Baby, You're the only thing that's been on my mind**

I sit back and watch Mitchie and Shane. The song is actually really catchy and upbeat.

**Ever since you left I've been a mess,**

 **(You won't answer your phone)**

 **I'll say it once **

**And I'll leave you alone**

 **But I gotta let you know**

**I wanna get back, to the old days**

**When the phone would ring**

 **And I knew it was you**

**I wanna talk back**

**And get yelled at **

**Fight for nothing, like we used to**

 **Oh hold me**

**Like you mean it**

 **Like you miss me**

**Cause I know that you do **

**I wanna get back**

**Get back**

 **With you **

**(Yyyyeah…)**

Surprisingly, Shane starts singing. I haven't heard him sing since.. well.. ever. I don't say a word.

**Don't look at me that way**

**I see it in your eyes… **

**Don't worry about me**

 **I've been fine**

Mitchie cuts him off. I laugh soundlessly, then stop. _I'm going crazy. Stupid musicals._

 **I'm not gonna lie **

**I've been a mess**

 **Since you left**

**And every time I see you**

**It gets more and more intense**

The music cuts off suddenly and I look up towards the ceiling. I hear Mitchie arguing with Shane.

"I was just saying that I miss you Shane!"

"Yeah. Well. Don't. Because I don't miss you!" Shane yells.

I look at Mitchie and watch as her tears roll down her face.

"You're such a jerk! I hate you!" Mitchie yells and slaps Shane across the face.

She runs out of the hospital room crying. I sigh and look at my older brother, who has a handprint on his left side of his face.

"What're you looking at?" Shane asks bitterly and flops down in a hospital chair.

I shake my head and turn on the television. I start thinking about how Shane thinks it's Mitchie's fault I ended up in the hospital and I angrily turn off the TV.

"Woah! I was watching that!" Shane whines.

I shake my head and say, "No you weren't! I can't believe you think it's Mitchie's fault I landed in the hospital!"

"it was!" Shane snaps.

I shake my head violently then stop. My head still hurts from the accident.

"No, it's not. I was looking at the stars and I didn't see it coming. I put myself in the hospital, Shane. Not Mitchie. I think you know that. I think you just wanted to blame someone other than me."

Shane looks up at me and smiles sadly.

"When did you get so smart?"

I laugh, "When did you get so stupid?"

Shane puts on a shocked face and ruffles my hair.

AN: I know, it might not make sense.. but I hope _some _of you get it. =] Please review! I've had this idea in my head for a long time


	14. Chapter 14:I Can't Believe He's Back!

"I can't believe he's back!"

"Yeah, I know. If I had a accident because of my ex I'd totally not be here for like the rest of the semester!"

Nate shakes his head at the cheerleaders talking.

_Girls sure can talk a lot. _

Nate makes his way to his locker and opens it quickly. It's been a couple weeks since the accident, but he still can't shake the whole musicals-in-the-head thing. He laughs to himself. Nowadays, he sort of predicts when they are coming. Fortunately, no musical at this moment. He sees Caitlyn walking down the hallway with Mitchie and he stares at her. Sure, it's only been a couple of weeks, but it's still hard to believe (for him anyways) that she actually called him her boyfriend. He turns away quickly to avoid her seeing him drool all over her. Nate sighs and takes out a notebook and two books. Mentally, he goes through the classes he has with Caitlyn.

_First: with Caitlyn, Second: Without Caitlyn Third: With Caitlyn, Fourth: Without Caitlyn._

Nate groans inwardly. It's not like he doesn't want to see her. Actually, that's exactly what it is. He doesn't want to see her, think about her, love her. Nate slams his locker, trying to get his mind off of Caitlyn. Unfortunately, Sarah walks up to him.

"Hey Nate. How's the head?"

He turns around slowly and says, "uhm.. good."

Nate suddenly feels a musical approaching and attempts to run away.

"Listen I've got to-"

The music starts playing and Sarah starts dancing.. and singing.

Sarah moves closer to Nate.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm beggin you to beg me.." she sings loudly and definitely not in tune whatsoever.

Nate flinches noticeably while trying to escape from Sarah's singing. Sarah pushes him against the locker, very forcefully. Nate gulps in both fear and surprise. Sarah's left arm is on Nate's right side, and her right arm is on Nate's left side.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I'd love you to love me, I'm beggin' you to beg me.." Sarah sings again.

Sarah leans in to kiss him, but Nate ducks under her arms. Surprised he managed to get out so fast, Nate stands there for a minute. The music cuts off abruptly.

"So.. what'd you say?" Sarah says while smacking away on her gum.

Nate looks at her confused and says, "What do I say about.. what?"

Sarah rolls her eyes and says, "My gosh, boys never listen! I asked you if you wanted to take me to the winter dance this Friday."

Nate gulps, imagining all the possible outcomes of him saying no. Wait.. He stops himself.. Why should he say no? it's not like he'll be taking Caitlyn.

"Sure, Sarah. I'd love to." Nate says immediately.

Sarah smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Okay! Pick me up at seven; I don't want to get there late. I'll call you with all the details. See you in Chem!"

All of a sudden, she's gone. Nate sighs in relief and makes his way towards his first period class.

--- First Period..

**Nate pov**

Could this block _get _any longer? Gah. I just want to get out of here, so I won't feel Caitlyn's eyes on the back of my head. When Caitlyn and me first started going out, I requested to be moved over by her. I now sit in front of my ex and my older brother's ex. Joy to the world. I'm just glad I've got a date for the dance instead of watching Caitlyn dance her little heart out with some other guy, while I stand there feeling like a loser. I feel someone poke my shoulder. I turn around towards Caitlyn. She hands me a note. Confused, I turn around and open it. Its only days until Christmas break. We're not even doing anything in here anymore, so I open it out on my desk.

**Taking anyone to the dance? **

**-Shane**

I laugh quietly to myself and write a response with my pencil. I fold it and toss it to Shane. He catches it and opens it up. I try to concentrate on the movie, but all I can really feel is guilt. Can you believe it? Me. _Guilt_. After everything Caitlyn's put me through, _I'm_ the one feeling guilty. I've been sitting here for the past half hour contemplating if I should have said yes to Sarah. Sighing, I try to rid my guilt by watching _Shrek 2. _It doesn't work. I feel something hit me in the back of my head. I turn to face Shane, who is in hysterical laughter, and look on the ground. I pick up the folded note and open it on my desk.

**You are? Who? Dude, Don't tell me its Sarah.**

I turn towards Shane and I nod. His mouth opens and closes for a few minutes. He reminds me of a fish. I try to imagine Shane as a fish..

"Nate, Shane, come see your grade." The teacher (I don't know her name!)

We both get up and make our way towards her desk.

"Nate, you have a 98 and you can exempt this final."

"Thanks." I say and stand behind Shane.

"Shane, you have a 89 and you can't exempt this class."

Shane gets all worked up. I muffle my laughter by heading back to my seat and pretending I have to cough. I hear Caitlyn and Mitchie whispering behind me.

"Yeah. He asked me but I don't know if I'll say yes." Mitchie whispers.

"You should. Shane is acting like a jerk and he knows that the accident wasn't your fault." Caitlyn whispers back.

"Yeah, but I still love Shane. It would be unfair for me to do that to Jack, right?"

"I guess. I don't know. I've had several guys ask me. I don't know what I'm going to do."

I get angry. Fast. What the crap? Doesn't everyone know that she's _**mine**_?

_Well, I guess not since I dumped her! _

"Crap." I mutter to myself.

Now, I'm stuck with going to the dance with a psycho. Joy. How on earth did I manage to get myself into all this.. drama? I groan inwardly and hit my head on my desk repeatedly, trying to rid the guilt and heartache.

**AN: Good? Bad? Hopefully good. :] Please review! I'm thinking about writing the next chapter tonight and possibly posting it tonight for the holidays. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays :]**


	15. Chapter 15: Promises Broken

AN: I don't own any of the songs that are used. Review please!(:

Chapter 15: Promises Broken

Mitchie hates him. With a passion. How can he just move on so quickly? Did he really not care about her, _at all?_ Was their entire relationship a crappy lie? Mitchie can't help herself, but think about what could have been.

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asks with tears running down her face.

Caitlyn sighs and pulls Mitchie into the girl's bathroom.

"Mitch, he's moved on. He's going out with Riley."

Riley Haynes. The name makes Mitchie's blood boil. Shane and Riley were first partnered together in Chemistry II, how _she _managed to get into Chemistry II was unbelievable. Anyway, Mitchie had once caught Riley-kissing Shane in the hallway. After about seven thousand apologies from Shane, none from Riley, and a promise from him that he would never _ever _talk to her again, Mitchie forgave him.

"He's going out with that, _slut?"_ Mitchie asks rhetorically.

Caitlyn knows better than to mess with Mitchie when she's mad about something. Especially involving her stupid ex-boyfriend. Mitchie rambles on and on for a few minutes before she stalks out of the bathroom, still mad. Caitlyn has to nearly run to catch up with her.

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn says, trying to catch her breath once they stop at a familiar locker.

Mitchie says nothing as she walks up to Shane and pulls him around to face her.

"Do you hate me, _that _much? I mean really! Am I nothing to you now?" Mitchie yells.

Everyone in the hallway looks at her. She doesn't care if she's making a scene. Shane tilts his head like a confused puppy not knowing what he did wrong. He opens his mouth to speak, but Mitchie interrupts.

"You promised me, Shane. You _promised_ me." Mitchie whispers and puts her head down.

Shane suddenly remembers and opens his mouth again.

"Mitchie.." he whispers.

Caitlyn stays back, afraid for what might happen. Of course, she notices _him. _He's leaning against his locker, staring at her. She looks away quickly. Mitchie runs away before Caitlyn can even process what's happening. Caitlyn looks up at Shane and sees a red handprint on his face. Before she knows it, she's laughing. Shane glares at her and she stops.

"What the crap with miss slut, Shane?" Caitlyn asks, walking up to him.

Shane shrugs and looks away.

"Hey, don't give me that crap! You weren't the one in the bathroom when I told Mitchie," Caitlyn yells then whispers, "You weren't there to see her cry, Shane."

Shane's head snaps up.

"She.. cried?"

His voice is unbelieving.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, "She loves you, Shane. Of course she cried! You need to cut the crap if you ever want to get her back."

Caitlyn walks away without looking at Nate. Caitlyn's phone vibrates and she answers it.

"Hello?"

Caitlyn stops in the middle of the hallway, she still feels his eyes on her.

"We're… moving? Again? No! You promised!" Caitlyn whispers into the phone angrily.

Caitlyn closes her eyes and says, "My best friend is having a breakdown right now, I can't deal with this. I'll call you when I'm coming home."

With that said, she hangs up the phone with tears running down her face. She hears her name being called and she turns around.

"Caitlyn.. what's wrong?" Nate asks while walking toward her with Shane right behind him.

Caitlyn shakes her head and says, "I'm fine."

She walks away from the two confused teenaged boys while calling her best friend.

_Hey this is Mitchie, leave a message.. _

"Dang it, Mitchie." Caitlyn mutters to herself as she hangs up and tries again.

---

That was on Wednesday. It's been a full 52 hours,. She sighs and looks around the cafeteria. She hasn't told her best friend the news.. yet. Caitlyn's family is moving3120 minutes, and 187,200 seconds. Not that she's counting … again.

Caitlyn watches Mitchie dance with Jack, captain of the football team. Mitchie laughs at something Jack has said and Caitlyn rolls her eyes. It's all a show. For Shane, of course. Except for the fact that he hasn't showed up yet.

"Neither has Nate.." Caitlyn whispers to herself.

"Did you say something?"

Caitlyn freezes, talking to herself is starting to become a problem. She's considering going to a mental institution.

"Um.. nothing. Sorry." She says with a slight smile towards the cute boy who interrupted her conversation with herself.

He smiles and takes a sip of his punch.

"So.. why's someone pretty like you here without a date?" he asks.

Caitlyn blushes and says, "Um.. I don't know.. Wait how'd you know that I'm-"

Suddenly he pulls her in for a kiss. He pulls away first, smiling at her. She smiles back.

"What was that for?" She asks, then adds, "Not that I'm complaining."

The boy laughs and says, "Nate was watching."

Surprised, Caitlyn looks in the direction he nodded in and sure enough, there was Nate.. with a huge scowl on his face. Caitlyn turns around to thank the mysterious boy, but he's gone. Confused, Caitlyn pours herself a cup of punch. Conveniently, she's been by the concession stand since the dance started.. at eight o'clock. It's well past nine now, and Caitlyn's gotten bored. She's even counted how many tiles there are on the floor, 562. Caitlyn sighs and wishes she brought a date. Thinking about this, she looks over towards Nate. Shockingly, there's not a girl attached to his arm. Caitlyn rolls her eyes and thinks to herself bitterly, _at the moment._

"hey Cait!" Mitchie says while walking up to get a cup of punch.

"Hey, so.. How's Jack?"

Mitchie puts on a fake smile, prepared to lie, obviously, when Caitlyn cuts her off.

"No need to lie, Mitch. I'm your BFFFFFFF remember?" Caitlyn says with a laugh.

Mitchie laughs whole-heartedly and smiles.

"I want to play a song, you think the teacher's would let me?" Mitchie says quietly.

Caitlyn looks around. No teachers in sight.

"Um Mitch, hate to break it to you, but there are no teachers."

Mitchie looks around frantically then sighs, "oops. I was supposed to handle the chaperones… "

Caitlyn laughs and pushes her towards the DJ station. Across the cafeteria, Shane's been trying to convince Nate to talk to Caitlyn.

"But what if-" Nate starts again.

Shane groans and slaps Nate on the head, "If you don't go over there and talk to her, I'm going to punch you. So, go. Now."

Nate looks back at Caitlyn, unsure.

"Go!" Shane nearly shouts and pushes Nate in the right direction. Literally.

Nate stumbles, trying to make it look like he meant to do that.

"Hey Caitlyn, I-" Nate starts to say but a voice shushes him.

Caitlyn looks over at him and whispers, "Shhh, Mitchie's

going to sing."

Nate raises an eyebrow as he watches Mitchie get up on stage. Caitlyn smiles, seeing her best friend awkwardly trying to introduce herself and why she's on stage. Suddenly, a hand grabs hers. She relaxes to the familiar touch and smiles to herself as the music starts playing.

--------------------------------------------------

AN: was it: Good

Awful

Wonderful(:

Lemme know what ya'll think :P


	16. Chapter 16: Trash

Chapter 16: Trash

AN: I don't own Trash by Demi Lovato

(Mitchie singing in bold)

**Don't try to cover up your, your new flame**

**That's seething through your eyes.**

**I can see it from 10 feet away and I know**

**Just who is burning.**

Shane stares at Mitchie, love clearly in his eyes. Caitlyn nudges Nate and forces him to look at Shane. Everyone in the room can tell he's completely head-over-heels for Mitchie, well, except for Mitchie.

**With every kiss you deny**

**So what makes you think, that I**

**Still care, or still want you anymore**

Caitlyn looks at her best friend, then to Shane. She notices Shane stumble and almost fall.

"Nate," Caitlyn whispers, "is Shane.. _drunk_?"

Nate glances over at his brother then back to Caitlyn," Most likely. He's been like that since they broke up, drunk and broken hearted."

Caitlyn nods understandingly and looks down at the ground remembering this is one of her last nights here.

"Caitlyn.. What's wrong?"

That's one thing she loves about him. He can always sense when she's upset. That's one thing that made it so hard for her to move on; probably because she didn't.

"I'm moving, again." She whispers.

**So how long**

**Has this been**

**Going on**

**Was she the reason**

**You stomped all over my heart**

**And moved on so quickly**

Nate stands there in shock. Moving? No, no. This isn't how it's supposed to go. They're supposed to get their happily-ever-after. She wasn't supposed to _move_.

Of course, being a boy like he is, Nate just asks simply,  
"Where?"

Caitlyn looks up at him angrily.

"Where? I tell you I'm freaking **moving **and you ask **where?** I thought we had more than that! I thought you loved me! I guess I thought wrong."

Before Caitlyn can move, Nate pulls her into his arms and whispers, "I've always loved you, Caitlyn. You hurt me. Bad. I didn't think I'd ever get over it, but watching you with that boy… I think I've gotten over it."

Caitlyn's eyes fill with tears as she hugs him, "Nate, I've missed you. So much."

Nate feels like he might start crying himself, but he just smiles and hugs her.

"I've missed you, too, Caity. So much."

**You could call it pure tourture**

**Watching your every move with her**

**Oh just the thought of it**

**Knowing what goes on between you makes me sick**

**I should have noticed**

**I should have noticed**

**When she came into the picture **

**You were always with her**

**And she's not leaving**

**Uh uh**

Nate glances up at Mitchie, then down at Caitlyn.

"She's been through a lot, hasn't she? Because of my stupid brother?"

Caitlyn just nods and lays her head on his chest. She smiles at the familiar scent of Nate.

"Caitlyn.. are you.. _smelling _me?" Nate asks with amusement clear in his voice.

Caitlyn blushes, embarrassed. She smiles up at him.

He whispers into her ear, "How I've missed that smile."

Caitlyn blushes and before she knows it, his lips are touching hers in a gentle kiss.

**So how long**

**Has this been**

**Going on**

**And one more thing tell me**

**Was she the reason**

**You stomped all over my heart**

**And moved on so quickly**

Shane Gray has never felt more buzzed in his life, not just from the amount of alcohol he's consumed. No, it's because the love of his life –as cliché as it may be- is hurting and it's all because of him and his stupid self. Shane Gray has never felt more idiotic in his life. He doesn't realize until the bridge (the next part she's going to sing), that he's and complete idiot.

**Bridge:**

**You called me shady**

**And now she's your babydoll**

**She won you over**

**Over to break it off**

**And this time just maybe**

**Maybe you went a little far**

**I'm sick of cryin about**

**About your new flame**

**That's soon to burn out**

"What a idiot." Shane mutters to himself as he pulls away from Riley.

Riley, totally hammered, looks at him and smiles drunkenly, "Woah, dude, there's like 7 of you.."

Shane rolls his eyes, even _he _isn't _that _smashed.

"Riley, I'm so sorry, but It's over. I realize that going out with you was a mistake. It only hurt Mitchie, my Mitchie, and I'm sorry I used you and I hope th-"

Before he even finishes, Riley's making out with another guy.

**So how long**

**Has this been**

**Going on**

**And one more thing tell me**

**Was she the reason**

**You stomped all over my heart**

**And moved on so quickly**

**Ooo **

**Oh oh **

**Ooh **

**I'm done**

Shane smiles and walks toward the stage. Mitchie glares at him angrily. She sees him smile and all she wants to do is kiss that- uhm.. smack- smile off his face. Mitchie sees him walking towards the stage and she ignores the crowd clapping and yelling for her. When in reach, Shane pulls Mitchie into his arms, but before he can say anything, she smacks him.

"That's for being an idiot." Mitchie says with a small smile on her face.

Shane smiles at her and pulls her into his arms.. again.

"What I was trying to say, Mitchie, was that I love you. I don't love Riley. I was a idiot, heck, I still am a idiot, for ever letting you go."

Of course, all the girls 'awwww' really annoyingly. Mitchie's smile fades and she pulls out of his arms.

"Shane, no amount of sweet words that come out of your drunken mouth can ever fix what you did. I love you, I do, but you blamed me for things that.. well, I probably deserved, but her? Of all people in our school, you chose her. You always told me, you would choose me over anyone. I'm done, Shane, just.. done."

Not knowing what else to do, as Mitchie walks away, he pulls her back into his arms and kisses her. Mitchie pulls away, this time pissed.

"You can't do that, anymore Shane! No matter how much you or I want you to, you just can't."

"You want this, again, Mitchie! You want us!" Shan yells.

Mitchie shakes her head, then starts running to Caitlyn.

She stops when she sees Caitlyn and Nate smiling and hugging each other.

Mitchie turns to Shane, who's right behind her, and says, "At least someone got their happily-ever-after."

Everyone in the dance watches at Mitchie runs out the door, with Caitlyn right behind her.


	17. Chapter 17: It's Funny, Isn't It?

_**It's Funny, Isn't It?**_

_Last Chapter_

"Baby, we need to go grocery shopping." Caitlyn randomly says, during a commercial of one of their favorite shows.

Nate has his head down in her lap and he looks up at her.

"Have I ever told you.." he pauses slightly, then continues with a smile, "that you're really weird?"

Caitlyn just smiles and says, "Of course you have. Many times."

Nate laughs and rolls his eyes.

--

"It's funny, isn't it?" he says, a few minutes later when they're on the balcony of their apartment.

Caitlyn doesn't look away from the sunset as she replies, "What's funny, babe?"

"How we met. It's how _we_ started. I mean, if you never made that bet. I'd still be the-"

"Arrogant, selfish, cocky, pig.." Caitlyn interrupts with a smile.

Nate pushes her playfully and says, "I was just going to say jerk, but.. whatever you say. This is all because of the bet. If you hadn't made it, I'd still be that guy, probably and then I'd have never gotten to know you as well as I do now."

Caitlyn smiles sweetly, "Aww, Nate. That's sweet, although really _really_ corny."

Nate laughs and looks up at the sky.

"Well, I think I better get back to studying. I have one more final, then it's

Christmas break." Caitlyn says happily.

Nate looks from the sky to her, then back to the sky.

"No!" He nearly shouts.

Caitlyn looks at him and laughs, "Aw, Come on Nate. It's freezing out here!"

Nate pulls off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders.

"Just a few more seconds, I promise." He whispers and looks at the sky once more.

A couple of seconds go by, and then Caitlyn sees why Nate wanted to wait. She sees an airplane writing in the sky. She doesn't notice Nate watching her for her reaction. All she notices is what the airplane spelled out in the sky. Caitlyn turns to Nate, seeing him down on one knee.

"Caitlyn, I love you. I've been in love with you ever since that day at West High. The day we met." He says softly, with an open box, which contains the most beautiful ring Caitlyn has ever seen.

Tears fill her eyes and her throat becomes constricted. She almost can't speak. She looks up, seeing the words 'Will you marry me, Caitlyn?' written across the sky.

"Yes. Oh my gosh! Yes! I love you, so much!" Caitlyn practically whispers.

She knows he hears her, because he slides the ring onto her finger and pulls her in for a kiss.

When they pull away, Caitlyn says, "Ya know. It's not that funny."

Nate gives her a look, as if to say 'what?', and she laughs.

"People make bets all the time. Just for your information, I loved you even when you bumped me into those lockers."

"I guess it did all start with the bet." Nate laughs and kisses her on her nose.

Caitlyn hugs him and says, "Yeah, but this isn't the end-"

"It's only the beginning." He finishes.

Caitlyn looks up at him and smiles. She knows that the bet made this all possible. Her and Nate. _Engaged_ to be married. Who would have thought that a simple bet would change the lives of two teenagers, although it's been years since high school? I'd bet that no one would have. So, yes, it did all start with a bet. You may think this is the end, but it is merely the beginning. The beginning to a whole 'nother story that has yet to be told.

AN: aww, it's kinda sad that it's the end. Don't be disappointed! I'm making a sequel! It'll be up really soon. Like today…. Hopefully. If I get enough reviewssss (hint hint*) : )


End file.
